Heavy steel dumpsters are the present state of the art in the waste disposal industry. A waste disposer calls the waste disposal company in advance of the waste generation event to request a large, rigid dumpster. As an initial step then the waste disposal company delivers the dumpster to the location using a large waste disposal vehicle. The vehicle has a means for unloading and loading these heavy steel dumpsters. However, these large bins and waste disposal vehicles frequently cause damage to the disposer's property during dumpster delivery and pickup, and the process of loading and unloading such large, steel bins can be quite hazardous.
Another disadvantage of using a large waste disposal vehicle for dumpster drop off and retrieval is its restricted dumpster placement range. For example, a large vehicle would not be able to place a dumpster behind the disposer's home or at a site inaccessible from a nearby street without causing extensive damage to the disposer's property. Most likely, and as is common, the large waste disposal vehicle would be forced to place the dumpster near a street or roadway to avoid damage to the disposer's land. This dumpster placement is inconvenient for disposers since they have to move their waste from the disposal site to the dumpster placement area, and this further imposes a burden on vehicles using the street. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a method and apparatus pertaining to a lightweight flexible dumpster and modified forklift attachment.